If it's Not one thing it's an other
by Tamla Salvatore
Summary: life Can't Get More complicated then it already is with her Being a witch and feeling Alone her Best friend being in love with two Vampires and one of them begin Damon, Klaus is after Elena n to add it to the mix She cant stop thinking about Him...
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's PVP

Bonnie found herself wondering when Everything went wrong, When Vampires and everything that went bump in the night just decided to walk into town. Maybe when Elena had that Car accident? And her Parents died? Or When She

Meet Stefan and fell In love, Well who could blame her Stefan was a sweet heart and very Hot but also a Vampire. No It was when his Evil brother walked into town. Damon Ugh just saying is name makes me sick. He's such a-A-A! Ugh!

Yes it was definitely his fault for everything that was going on in my life, I don't care what Elena says It's his fault, For Katherine and the Originals and Klaus! Okay Bonnie calm down. Honestly its not Damon's Fault but who else am I

gunna blame? He just gets on my nerves! And that stupid little Nickname he has for me "Little Witch" I can Just hear it in his voice with that Hint of sarcasm n Cockiness…

"Little witch…Bon-Bon? Bonnie? WITCH!"

"Huh? Oh God. What do you want Damon?" I looked around realizing I was still outside if the Mystic Grill Facing the one and only Damon Salvatore, It was like every time I thought about him he just had to pop up.

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I knew fully well what he was talking about just thought I would push it little. I felt a gush of Wind then all of the sudden I was pushed up against the wall of the Grill it hurt like hell but I kept a straight face, Then Damon started to get in my personal space I felt Him lean in, Face only inches away from mine I could feel is cold Breath on my face, I tried to think of something to do run, Scream? A spell. He glanced down at my lips then back up. I started to panic. He wasn't gunna kiss me? I felt my Heart rate quicken. What the Hell is going on with me! This is Damon! I think he must of noticed my "Displeasure" Because he backed off.

"Damon what the hell is wrong with you?" I wasn't really mad at him, I was mostly confused and Scared, Me and Damon always did this kinda thing you know eye sex the flirty little comments and that Eye thing he does that's kinda creepy but hot at the same time.

"Bonnie we don't have time for this Did you de-spell the moonstone or not?" He said looking impatient and something else I couldn't really put my finger on.

I sighed " Yes , Me and Lu-" Oh crap I forgot he doesn't know about Luka and His Dad, Maybe if I just continue he won't notice. " Yah Damon I did" Please Please Please…

"Who helped you?" Dammit..

"No one Damon." Why Bonnie? Why did u have to go and open your mouth. I started to walk away but he caught me by the arm and spung me around.

"Who. IS. IT" He looked really..Angry. Sigh well here I go.

"A Friend. He just helped me out becau-" Uh oh

"He? Cut the crap Bonnie whats his name? How do you know him? Is HE a witch?" There he went with that look again. God

WTH? What's up with all these Questions? " Look Damon It does not matter Who HE is okay? He's my friend that's all you need to know. He helped with your stupid Moonstone ok. You should be happy and be leaving me alone!" Now I was annoyed Who did he think he was? My father? Hell no.

"What? HE could be working with the original's A witch family just decides to walk into town and you're not suspicious? Are you that stupid witch?"

Oh hell no. He did not just call me Stupid. I glared add him then he started to Neel down and Yell and scream, He was in pain, pfff of course he was, This Is what I loved most about being a witch being able to cause pain to my pain in the

ass, my as Damon calls it "Witchy Juju" which really is a brain aneurism came in handy. I Looked down at Damon " Stupid eh? " Then is started to walk away well more like Run, I knew Damon was up now I could feel his eyes burning a

hole into my head but I wouldn't turn around no I couldn't.

10 minutes later

I arrived at Luka's Apartment, I was worried now maybe Damon had hunted him down and hurt him. I wasn't Sure if Luka new about all the Supernatural's and Mystic falls and the fact that there are two Vampire in town well more now. Iknocked on the Door and waited, 5 seconds later Luka opened the door.

"Bonnie. Hey I thought u weren't gunna show up" He smiled

"Hey Luka Sorry I just got helped up with some stuff" Which was half True

"Its fine Come in I found something really cool About the Bennett line" What? Something cool about My history? Why would he be looking that up anyway thought he was gunna teach me some new spells…Im probably just Paranoid, Damon is just getting to me.

"Really that's Cool, What did you find?" I asked

" Its this Cool legend about the Bennett's" He said

Legend? What Kind of legend I thought. Oh god here we go again as if im not already a freak.

~Kay guys this is my New fic tell me what you think so far. 3 Reviews are like Stefan's Kiss and Damon Eye sex 3


	2. Chapter 2

"So Are you gunna tell me now?" I said Impatiently " Yah So Back In 1490 They was a Woman Named Amelia she was 18 and had just came fully into her powers She was very power witch and attracted many supernaturals. Then One

day there was a current Supernatural who caught her eye a very Handsome Man from the Human eye But she knew what he really was a Vampire…" Oh god I felt like this was some sort of Fairy Tale get to the point! "…But she didn't

care there was something about hi-"I can't take this

"Okay Luka Sorry but can you please get to the point" I wasnt in the mood

"Oh okay sorry. Well Amelia Fell in love with said Vampire but she could never really have a future with Him have kids Having kids too her was a big thing she wanted people to possess the ability to do magic just like she could, He

would live forever and she would eventually die, So she Did a Spell, very dark magic to contact Death, She made a Deal with him. He would give her The chance to have babies with her Vampire but there would be Consequences She

didn't listen She Agreed.

After a while she got pregnant and had baby, a Boy. The day she gave birth Death came to collect his pay back which was her life. Her Vampire Wouldn't let him take her So he cured the Bennett line the last Bennett would fall in love

with a Vampire and there will be a Baby born and Death will come and collect Her soul and The baby to make it the next Death…or something like that My dad was the one to tell me the story." I was speechless.

"Ahahahahahahahaahaha! Oh my god that's the funniest thing I've heard all day. You don't actually Believe that do you. That sounded like a badly written Fairy tale" I said

"more like Horror Film, I know it sounds silly but thats just because i said it, If my dad were the one to tell you i swear you'd believe it" he said, Yah right My life is a horrow film " Oh c'mon Luka that was made up to just scare some

people" I said "Just like how Witchs and Vampires were" wow he really believes in this " Luka, Look they Don't even say the Vampire's Name? Nothing really about the Vampire. What happened to Amelia? And her "Vampire" ,The Baby?

Was it half witch half Vampire? And is it still alive? C'mon there are so many holes in the Story Luka" I can't believe he actually believes in this.. It can't be true c'mon, Death? Vampire baby?

"Well it says Death killed them all except The baby" he said "So what? The baby got away grew up met someone had babies and that's why im here today? No way Luka you cant even believe that" It's not true..It's not. It cant be."

Your probably right. My dad found the Story and told me about it after he found out ur last name" He said"So ur telling me you believe in Vampires? " I hope he doesn't know about the fact that they're two or more living here in Mystic

Falls."Of course I am a witch Bonnie ""Yah..of course.." I was starting to get suspicious.."So why did your Dad deicide to come to Mystic Falls?" I wondered "Well he wanted something different, He was always fascinated about the

supernatural's besides ourselves.." He said with a smirk "..And Mystic falls has plenty of that so he took a Job at the Community College " Well that's not to weird..What am I Saying im gunna have to talk about Stefan about this just to

be save. " Oh Okay well Luka I Should get going " I didn't feel confortable with Luka right now this was all Too weird if it wasn't one thing it was another Seriously , Be being a witch , Stefan being a Vampire and having a Crazy brother

who was after my Necklace to open the tomb to let out his even more Crazy ex-girlfriend , Oh did I mention Tyler is a werewolf and Caroline is a Vampire now? To make it worse there is A group of vampires Looking for Said Vampire and

Elena for some creepy ritual to break the sun and moon curse. Now this? Some legend about the Bennett line? WHAT THE HELL? Can my life get any worse? "Bonnie I didn't mean to scare you about th-.." " Luka I really got to go I'm

sorry ill talk to you later ok? Bye!" I said basically runing out the Door. I just couldn't take it. Cant I have one Day, ONE NORMAL DAY without any Supernatural crap! Seriously?

I got Into my car and started driving not sure where I was going to go, Elena's house? Tell her everything that's going on? Or Stefan's? No Damon will probably be there, It was times like this that i needed my Grams...I should just go

Home..Yah I need to be alone right now..Alone.

Once I Got into the House an closed the door I dropped my purse on the floor and slid down the door and Collapsed on the floor and Cried I just Cried for everything For my life being so messed up, me being a witch and my best friend

being in love with two Vampires and one of those Vampire's won't leave me alone! Original's Werewolf's and this Klaus person! Now this? Really A legend? Cried for a few more mintues, when I finally started to calm down I realized

what was I doing? Crying isn't going to do anything bonnie! Im a Powerful witch! I Can Figure this out. I got up and went upstairs to get Emily's Grimore Maybe there was something in there about this Legend and Klaus. I sat in the

middle of my room and Started to look through the grimore, Just when I was about to give up I found something in the back of the book in an envelope It had my Name on it. Just when I was about to open it I heard something I turned

around and saw the one and only Damon…great..


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyed I walked over to the Window , I shouldn't open it I should just ignore him. I started to turn

around and go back to reading the Grimore but I heard that annoying little Knockagain, He just

wouldn't leave me ALONE! I turned back around and walked over to the window, God he just annoys

the hell out of me what does he want with my life? Can't he go bother Elena or Stefan? I opened the

Window do see an amused Damon , God I just wanted to smack that Smug look off His Face.

"Damon what do you want now?" I said , Its like he always had to show up when I wanted to be ALONE.

"C'mon Bonnie Don't be so meaaaannnnn "He said in a childish voice, I was not in to mood for this.

" If you're here just to annoy me Please GO AWAY!" I was about to Slam my Window Shut when he

Garbed my wrist.

" Bonnie invite me in " He did not just ask me to invite him in..is he crazy?

" Have you lost your mind, Did you hit your head on Something, are you Drun-" I could have went on

but he interrupted me.

" Bonnie. Just invite me in " Yup hes gone crazy.

" Hell no! Now. Let. Me. Go." I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let Go, I started to chant a spell.

"Bonnie wait calm Down..AHHHHH Fuck" I started to smell Burning Flesh. Damon's to be exact. He let

go. He started to Vamp out , I shut the Window and locked in, He just sat there looking at me, So I went

back to the Grimore hoping he would go away. I opened the Letter , Scared of what I would Find. I

started to Read…

DEAR Bonnie, My sweet Grand Daughter , I love you so very much , My Death has nothing to do with you , or The brothers. I saw this Day coming for a while now I just wanted to help you out because you need Stefan and Damon in your life. There's lots of things you don't know about but you need them more then you know. Things aren't always what they seem people that seem trust worthy aren't and some people that don't seem trust worthy are like Damon for example he will become an important part of your life I can't tell you how but you will see, I know he may get on your nerves and he seems like a jerk but theres more then meets the eye, Just look deeper and you'll see. I love you more then you'll ever know and I'm sure will see each other again.

Love Grams

The tears were starting now, God I missed my Grams so much, Had so many Questions like This Legend,

Stefan and Damon were going to become an Important Part of my life? Why did she have so much trust

towards Damon? None of this made any sense I had so much Question and no one to turn to. No one

Understood me Like Grams did, I've never felt more alone then I did now. Then I heard it again the little

knock on my window I didn't need this crap right now . I turned around to see a concerned look on

the Vampire's Face. That was it I broke down and Cried my eyes out, My shirt was Soaking wet and my

mascara was probably running , Seemed like this was one thing I was doing more often. I cried for

everything wrong in my life Or right as my Grams use to say " It's Something Unpredictable , No one

expected it but in the end Its right, It always turns out better then it seems. Just remember that baby

girl" Damon knocked on the window again. I got up and opened it.. I was about to scream at him for still

being here but he surprised me..

"Bonnie. Whats wrong? " Why does he care..

"Why do you care Damon? ..you" I was about to say he was the cause of everything but no..he wasn't,

Grams said he wasn't so I believed her.

" Look Bonnie I know I've been a dick to you and used you , basically got ur Grandmother kille-"

"I forgive you, Its fine…" I could tell he was speechless, But I just needed to do this.

"Okay…What's wrong then?" He asked

"Nothing, I'm just tried. Im gunna go to sleep.." He didn't buy it, I could tell.

" Bonnie…"

"Damon, please I'm not in the mood. Okay my life is just so messed up! And I cant take this side of you

this Nice side that you only show Elena. Why don't you just go bother her or Stefan because im not in

the mood for this…I can't take this… " I started to cry again. I could Tell he was uncomfortable and looks

Kinda nervous.

" Bonnie. Invite me in. I wont hurt you. " I sighed

"Come in Damon" He looked surprised that I actually Invited him in, I was surprised at myself, But Grams

has faith in Damon maybe I should too. I walked over to the Grimore on the Floor with the Letter from

Grams, I picked it up and put it on my desk and Hid the letter back in the book. I knew this was

gunna Be a long night. I turned around to see Damon looking at me.

" So what do you want.." I Said looking at the Floor, I couldn't look him, Not now .

In a flash Damon was in front of me, Too close for my liking.I looked up at him I could feel my Pulse

quicken, He licked his lips then and looked at mine like he was hungry for them or something. He

pushed a stand of my hair back behind my ear then backed up a little.

" I want to know whats wrong.." He said in a voice I've never heard him use before, There has always

been the sarcastic Damon , The Flirty Damon The I'm hungry Damon which kinda sounds like the I'm

Annoyed Damon, Put those two together and you got the Im pissed Damon , the Im trying to be Nice

because I need something Damon but never the Nice Damon Or Happy Damon , Sincere Damon which I

thought never existed or only did around Elena So when I heard him speak to me this way I knew

Something had Changed between us, Did I want to know what? No im kinda scared. But will I find out?

Im pretty sure soon enough I will.


End file.
